


Daya and George

by awessasims



Category: Orange is the New Black, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Sims 2 Universe, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: Call me crazy, but I really felt like George had become human...





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://imgur.com/xK6mgBW)

George's heart pounds furiously as he spies Daya...  
[](https://imgur.com/mBiHhFq)

[](https://imgur.com/Hl8KXeE)

[](https://imgur.com/l93arFI)

"Daya..." 

[](https://imgur.com/W77mpcq)

"George? Is it really you? Am I really here? Is Armaria alright? I have so much that I need to explain..." 

[](https://imgur.com/fmqCEIk)

"Armaria is fine, Daya--and we're both really here--and I'm really happy to see you. C'mon...let's sit..."

[](https://imgur.com/pUsMzd7)

[](https://imgur.com/OSEx63y)

[](https://imgur.com/7igHYWx)

"Look, I know this is really awkward...I know all about Bennett, Daya..." 

[](https://imgur.com/K56YZQq)

"Then you know that I used you...that I'm responsible for ruining your life. There aren't enough words in the world to tell you how sorry I am about that, George, or how grateful I am to your mother for taking my baby."

[](https://imgur.com/8Qoh49u)

" _Our_ baby, Daya."

[](https://imgur.com/GLxjtVR)

" _Our_ baby? What? I told your mom, clearly, long before I asked her to take Armaria, that she's not yours, George--she's John's baby, she must have told you?"

[](https://imgur.com/OSGIWL1)

"Of course she told me, Daya--but none of that matters. And I was there the day you called, and told my mom to say nothing about you to Armaria--but I can never do that...she's yours and I intend for her to know you; how much you love her; that you didn't leave her alone in the world--that you left her with her family--her grandmother."

[](https://imgur.com/ox3BymM)

"And her father." 

[](https://imgur.com/rdrXRSL)

[](https://imgur.com/0Vwqnl7)

"I'm no good, George. It's bad enough that my blood is running through her...I really don't want her to know about me and your mom promised me."

[](https://imgur.com/AaBsWsa)

"She already knows you, Daya. Yeah, my mom made you that promise--but I didn't. And we've both happily broken it, anyway. I tell Armaria about you every day; and I'm going to keep on telling her about you until she can see you for herself. I understand if you don't want her to see you at the camp, I would totally get it--but if you ever change your mind we'll bring her, Daya.

"And I also get that some day you might want to tell Armaria that I'm not her biological dad--but please wait until she's grown up, Daya, and has known me as the best dad a little girl could ever have--and after I've made you proud and happy to have me as a husband."

[](https://imgur.com/t0bAZ1G)

"But you don't really know me, George...how can you even feel that way about me? You went to prison because of me." 

[](https://imgur.com/bl3Spe8)

"You don't understand, Daya--you saved my life. Prison made me _human_ , again; it made me remember who I used to be. And because of you and Armaria I grew up--and have become the man I'm supposed to be." 

[](https://imgur.com/foXKhTi)

"I know I was a total dick at camp; the system attracts losers like that and gives us power over powerless women and men. That's not my life anymore."

[](https://imgur.com/92ZDCob)  
  
"But, Daya, can you ever forgive me? Can you please forgive yourself? Can you promise me that you won't give up on yourself? And that you'll come home--to Armaria--and me?"

[](https://imgur.com/z7UtOEa)

"You mean...you're gonna wait on me, George? It's a miracle that I got out of Max, man...I still got, like, four years to go..." 

[](https://imgur.com/Yb7SJoI)

"Damn straight, woman--I don't care what the courts say...and fuck my probation orders--don't worry, I won't do anything stupid--but I'll shout it to the rooftops, Daya, for the whole world to hear: George Mendez is waiting for his girl, Miss Dayanara Diaz." 

[](https://imgur.com/O1JGuTX)

[](https://imgur.com/x0VuASD)

[](https://imgur.com/6obkN1R)

[](https://imgur.com/NHo8sVx)

"I heard about John's chickenshit 'engagement ring' from your mom--that asshole. You don't give a girl a gum wrapper ring--"

[](https://imgur.com/OSEx63y)

"...you show her the real thing--but take it back so she don't get shanked." 

[](https://imgur.com/SOYKiIq)

"Right?" 

[](https://imgur.com/4ThZfdL)

"I gave him a chance to go on with his life. Still, he decided to just leave like a coward." 

"He wasn't your man, Daya. But I am. You'll find out if you just give me a chance. I sure hope that you will. I'm not promising you perfection, Daya, but I think that we can be really happy together.

"You know, my mom has always loved me, but I disappointed her greatly. Lately, though, when she looks at me, she sees something that makes her smile at me more than I've ever seen her smile at me in all my life--I thinks she finally sees some of herself in me--and that's because of you. And Armaria. You've given me so much already--I'd love to give so much more back to you."

[](https://imgur.com/BTrq095)

"For starters, may I have this dance, Miss Diaz?"

[](https://imgur.com/i44dW46)

[](https://imgur.com/BMMxLPR)

"So, tell me, George--how did you make my furlough happen, anyway?" 

[](https://imgur.com/tsVXvQO)

"I don't have a lot of friends but I do have a lot of acquaintances who owe me favors-- _lots_ of favors..." 

[](https://imgur.com/vokxhsP)

"Thank you so much, George." 

[](https://imgur.com/tDIbBP1)

"Oh, darlin'...you just come home to us--our daughter...and me." 

[](https://imgur.com/fmqCEIk)

"I promise that I won't give up on myself, George. Give Armaria big hugs and kisses for me, huh? A  
And please tell Delia that I'll never be able to thank her enough--but that it's one of my many new missions in life." 

[](https://imgur.com/OB8SKS0)

[](https://imgur.com/U6xbDRc)


	2. Armaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaria thrives under the loving care and protection of George Mendez and his mother Delia Powell, but suffers a premature bout of the "Terrible Two's" at about 18 months old.

[](https://imgur.com/zUXagw8)

[](https://imgur.com/A3X6SyE)

To Daya's happy surprise George arranges for her to see Armaria before her return to camp.

Months later Delia, George and Armaria have settled into their lives at Delia's house as George tries to find a way to further appeal Daya's case..

[](https://imgur.com/ou8HLKt)

[](https://imgur.com/QKjyWz0)

[](https://imgur.com/BfJfwR5)

[](https://imgur.com/8Biq7go)

...but one day, Armaria puts George and Delia through this little bit of drama...

[](https://imgur.com/uICsv3i)

[](https://imgur.com/i56ANJe)

[](https://imgur.com/nCGtxqb)

[](https://imgur.com/KGYx0ep)

[](https://imgur.com/rbppIhv)

[](https://imgur.com/mjjaOhN)

[](https://imgur.com/UvLpkIw)

[](https://imgur.com/LpNrL2T)

[](https://imgur.com/9yS9xkQ)

[](https://imgur.com/vlMFo4s)

[](https://imgur.com/4jhGwXQ)

[](https://imgur.com/K2I0dPy)

[](https://imgur.com/0ntSvoz)

[](https://imgur.com/YC1T2q5)

[](https://imgur.com/vnzeCpS)

[](https://imgur.com/RgLi1to)

[](https://imgur.com/jXo5deV)

[](https://imgur.com/p3tpqmC)

[](https://imgur.com/olpxfl5)

[](https://imgur.com/Gpo9foK)

[](https://imgur.com/Jp7iNh7)

[](https://imgur.com/c2MMtEx)

[](https://imgur.com/rPVuyRy)


End file.
